Class Project Romance
by FallingRedRain
Summary: Loomer gets paired with Ned for a class project. A project that usually happens with a boy and girl.  Inspired by a project I got done with in school. I cheated to get with the person I wanted. Hee hee hee Don't tell no one.  Loomer/Ned smex later on.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway of the school. People moved out of my way, this was the exception of being a bully. No one bothered you with stupid questions. I walked over to health class, I actually liked the class. The teacher let us listen to music, especially loud rock music. I smirked.

"Hey Jerry." I said, while sitting down.

He put a piece of fabric into his bag.

"I wasn't doing anything." He said.

"Sure." I pulled out my book.

The bell rung, and people scrambled to sit down.

"Alright class we're moving on to our family unit." Our teacher said.

She pulled a hat out.

"Now our first project will be a partner one." Everyone pointed or ran to a partner.

"No no I'm choosing the partners. Its a project on marriage." She pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Moze, and you there." She pointed to coconut head.

"See now you have to act like its a real marraige, once I've picked all the pairs you will have to get to know the person." She said. I waited for my name to be called, soon there was close to none.

"Oh fudge it seems we have an uneven number of boys and girls. Loomer Bigby you have to be partners." I almost choked.

"Alright split into groups." I was seriously pissed.

"So we can get a divorce right?" I asked.

"No." She said, then handed us a packet.

Marraige workbook. I skimmed it over. Do a family picture, actual ceremony, and all that fucking junk. Like hell I was fucking carrying my 'wife' into my house, I'd rather drop him.

"This sucks." He ploped down.

"Well duh." I sat down.

"What's your favorite color?" Bigby asked akwardly.

"None of your business." I sat back.

"Fuck you." He said.

"Come over here, and suck then." I leaned back in my chair.

"Your sickening." He pouted.

"I offically call you to be the women in this relationship." I said.

"Why do I have to be the women?" He yelled, calling attention over to us.

"Cause your more feminine than me." Oh there was dirt specks on the back of my hand.

"No I'm not. Your just-just manly." He furowed his eyebrows.

"Exactly. I rest my case." I said.

"Fine." He pouted even harder.

"Fine." I closed my eyes.

"Alright class your first assignment is to do a ceremony. That part is due tomorrow." She said.

"Bigby your coming to my house." I said, my mother always checks if I have my homework done. Even if she isn't there she finds a way to check. That is why I ask those nerds to give me a copy to check it over.

"Fine." I pulled out my phone, I handed it over. He snatched it out of my hands.

* * *

><p>Later the bell rang, one more class till I got to go home.<p>

Just that time till my wonerful 'wife' came over.

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't watched the show in a while. So I'm going to try, and catch some. Review bye...


	2. Ceremony

Loomer dragged me into town.

"You live in town?" I asked.

"No I'm just picking up some things for my ma." He said, dragging me into a women's department store.

"Heya Loomer." I saw the sales lady say.

"Hey Wendy." He spoke.

"Picking up things for your mom?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Who's the cutie?" She asked, and put a hand in her frizzy hair.

"That's Ned." Loomer said, then went close to the girl. He whispered something, and she started squeeling.

"I have just the thing." She ran into the back, and came back with three boxes.

"These." She showed Loomer whats inside.

"Just so you know I've been saving them. Now their on sale." She said, Loomer nodded, and payed for them.

"Come on Bigby." He pulled me along.

I followed him to the nearby neigborhood, the bad one. He pulled me to a two story house, with two dogs in front. A dobermen, and pitbull, they barked wildly at me.  
>"Its okay." Loomer calmed them, he petted both of their heads.<p>

He pulled me inside, the dogs followed. I saw a women sitting on the couch, presumably his mother.

"Billy. What have you got here?" She motioned toward me.

"Oh we're doing a school project. This is my 'wife'." He put a hand around my hip.

"Oh Billy." She just laughed, the pitbull jumped up by her.

He let go, then sat by his mother. He hugged her, and pulled our packet from his pocket. He showed her.

"Oh you have to do that?" She asked.

"D-do what?" I spoke.

"That's why I got this." He showed his mother the boxes.

"Alright Billy." She moved the table, then moved toward me.

"Come with me." She pulled me into the bathroom, box in hand.

I came out of the bathroom, I pulled the short skirt down.

* * *

><p>"Loomer I'm getting you for this." I yelled.<p>

"I know." He stood by the end of the room. Only a tie added to his attire.

"Walk down the isle then." His mother said. I walked over in the damn uncomfortable heels.

"Bessy go stand by the bride." His mother spoke, the pitbull Bessy went and sat by my feet.

"Come on Dave." Loomer said to the Doberman, it did the same.

"Alright Billy Loomer do you take-What's your name?" She asked.

"Ned Bigby." I said.

"Ned Bigby to be your lawfuly wedded wife to love and to hold?" She asked.

"No. Only if theres sex involed." He sang.

"Good enough. Alright Ned Bigby to you take Billy Loomer to be your husband?" She asked.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms.

"Kiss the bride." He pulled me by the sholders, I pushed on his chest.  
>"NO." I pushed harder.<p>

"Come on Bigby." He pulled me over, and tackled me. We rolled so I was on top. He pushed me down, and got back on top of me. After more struggling, I gave out. He just gave me one single peck.

"What an interesting postion." His mother sounded curious.

I then just realized what postion we were in, I blushed scarlet.

"Have fun fufilling your wedding night. I'm going to the bar." She took her keys, and left.

Loomer grinded our hips together roughly.

"Come on Bigby just a little. I promise it won't hurt..much." He put one hand on my thigh.

"No." I argued.

"Please." He played with the ruffled on the shirt I had on.

"No." I said while trying to get away from the bully.

"Yes." He said.

"No."

"Yes."He asked.

"No." I pushed on his arms.

"No." He said.

"Yes." I said, I didn't realize what happened till he was picking me up, and carrying me up the stairs.

"I didn't mean to say that." I yelled, and hit at his back.

"You just said yes Bigby." He opened the door, then closed it.

"But I didn't mean to." I yelled when he dropped me onto the bed. It had no frame, It was just a matress on the floor. There was sheets atleast.

"Too damn bad Bigby. Your my wife now." He unzipped his pants, and pushed them down.

"W-wh-what?" I stuttered when I saw his lengh, It wasn't long, but it was thick. It would strech me to hell, and back.

"Ready?" He asked then stripped himself of the remaining articles.

"N-no." I moved away, he caught my ankle.

"Not so fast Bigby. You have about three seconds to decide if your going to enjoy this, or end up sobbing." He retorted.

"O-okay." I gave up.

"So what you decide?" He asked, and he started to rub my inner thigh.

"To enjoy it." I said weakly, he smirked.

"Me too." He pushed my legs apart.

* * *

><p>AN: I left you hanging. Hahah If you want the sex review. Bye... (Yes I'm evil like that, but you kno wyou like it.)


	3. Next Day? Oh no!

Loomer gripped my hips, and grinded against them. He moaned loudly, and then rubbed my thighs.

"Ah I bet your so tight." He groaned out.

"L-Loomer." My eyes lowered in pleasure.

"That's right." He pulled me against him.

"Ah." My moan was long and loud.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I didn't know what was coming, but I bet it was good.

"Hold on." He reached from under the matress, I saw him pull a small bottle out.

"This is the good kind." He spoke.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Heating kind." He said.

Before I could ask I felt two fingers probe me.

"Ah." It felt so warm, I panted a small bit. He started to move them faster, the rythem made me feel ectasy.

"I'm gonna put the last one in." He told me after a while. I felt another go in only hurting when a slight strech occured. He pushed me down on my hands and knees. He pushed his member against me.

"You want more lube on it?" He asked, I gave him a nod. He opened back up the bottle squirted some then put it away. He rubbed it hard against my hole.

"I think your ready." He grabbed my member, I gasped loudly.

"You have slim hips, just like a girl." He pushed it in, I screamed for dear life.

"Hold on Bigby it'll be real good in a while." He grunted.

"A-ah." I had tears coming from the corners of my eyes.

He pushed it in again, but this time was harder. It was hard once again. The heat of the lube, and fiction almost made it unbearable. I screamed for him over, and over again. He gripped me hard, then pushed me against the wall. It felt so _good_ when he treated me rough. I moaned loudly.

"You like it rough Bigby?" He asked then slamed into me again. He moaned loud this time.

"Y-yes." I panted out.

"You want me to go rougher?" He asked I gave him a small nod.

He started pushing me roughly again.

"Scream as loud as you want." He said. Oh I was coming.

* * *

><p>I walked through my small trailer. I heard screaming next door.<p>

"Damn fucking kids." I said.

"Don't worry remember we used to be like that?" My wife asked.

"Yeah back in world war ll." I said back.

"Let the kids have their fun Gerold." She sat back, and started sewing again.

"That Loomer kid gets on my nerves." He said.

"You were awfully a lot like him when you were in school. Then the old man next door hated you, he learned to like you didn't he? Anyway you learned to care for a person like me. They say history repeats itself." She spoke.

"Reckless you were, and non caring. That like that girl he dragged to his house?" I asked.

"That was a boy dear." She rocked back in her chair.

"Whatever." I said.

* * *

><p>I walked (or at least tried to) into school. I went over to my locker, I saw Moze come up. She was obviously worried.<p>

"Did you and Loomer get in a fight?" She asked. Shit am I still limping.

"Well you could say that." I whispered.  
>"Did you and Loomer have-" She cut off abruptly by Coconut Head hugging her.<p>

"I love you Jennifier. Your such a sweet wife." He yelled.

"Well thats gonna change if you don't get off." She warned, he quickly jumped off.

"He's coming this way." Moze spoke, I froze. I felt a arm wrap around me.

"Had a fun time last night. How about you?" He whispered.

"I-I gotta talk with Moze." I walked out of his grasp.

"You guys had sex?" She splured.

"W-well it was kinda an accident." I said.

"An accident." She asked.

"Well yeah we'll just talk about it later okay?" I asked.

"Okay." We walked back to our 'husbands'. I saw mine slamming Moze's against the lockers.

"You give me your lunch money." He said.

"I-I don't have it." He said.

"Lies." He yelled back.

"No its true." He protested.

"I know your going to buy your wife a present. Give me that money." He said.

"What are you going to do? Buy Ned one?" He said back.  
>"Do something." Moze said.<p>

"Why me?" I asked.

"Cause he certainly won't listen me. He'll listen to you." She pushed me foreward.

"Billy." I spoke sweetly. I saw him set down Coconut Head gently.

"What is it?" He looked me up and down.

"Well you don't have to buy me a present. You gave me one last night." He smirked then took my chin between his fingers. He leaned foreward, before I could process that he was kissing me. I saw cameras flash. I heard scoop yell.

"This'll be the greatest segment in the school paper." He ran off.

"Do it again! Do it again!" I saw some girls chant, I blushed brightly.

"Come on Bigby." Loomer dragged me to class.

"Y-yo-you crazy bastard." I yelled at him.

"I know, but you wouldn't like me if I wasn't." He leaned in again.

"I know." I put my hand on his neck.

After a steamy make-out session.

"W-we should get to class hm?" I asked softly.

"Y-yeah we should." He dragged me along again.

We walked into Sweeny's class.

"Bigby Loomer. What were you doing out of class?" He asked.

"Nothing." We spoke up loudly.

"Fine but next time your in detention." He turned around.

"Then it will be occuring often." Billy whispered to me.

"Fucker." I said back.

"Your coming back today too." He said.

"I kinda collected that." I spoke, then opened my notebook. I wrote in the guide for a while.

I drew some pictures. Billy Loomer. I gave a smile when I looked at the picture.

* * *

><p>AN: I added old people yay. I love old people! Review. Bye...


End file.
